


We Can Try It

by vlo9089



Series: Don't Give Up Something That Was Taken From Me [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hunk is Mom Friend, I'm Going to Hell, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, Lance provides for his family that he never sees, Langst, M/M, Vampire AU, Voltron, Voltron au, a vampire fic that's been made just because I like the idea of lance getting off to keith biting him, apparently selling blood to vampires is like prostitution, biting gets you high because I'm trashy, first fic in 4 years, gay boys, keith and lance, klance, lance - Freeform, lance lives in a hotel, lance mcclain - Freeform, there's like no background information on anyone I'm sorry, vampire, vampire!keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:43:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlo9089/pseuds/vlo9089
Summary: Lance McClain is desperate for work so he resorts to being a feeder in a sketchy hotelBUT, it's from Keith's POV.





	1. How To Sell Your Body 101

**Author's Note:**

> Goooooooooooooooooooooooood  
> I've not written a fic and posted it on the internet since Quizilla was up and running. I know I'm rusty as hell, but I had fun with this and I hope it's at least bearable to read. I don't have anyone to edit my work or anything like that. Sorry for any potential typos, please bring them to my attention. Also, I don't know what warnings to throw on this. There's biting, a little blood, and minor sexual content? 
> 
> P.S. Chapters are gonna be pretty short. Whoops.

"Okay, but this isn't like prostitution or anything right? This is really sketchy." He seemed curious, maybe a little frightened, but mostly frustrating.

  
"You're selling your blood for money. It can be kind of intimate or sketchy if you want to look at it that way," I watched him as he sat on the couch in room 741, "but there's usually not sex involved."

  
His mouth contorted into a little 'o' and he looked a bit surprised, "usually?" Yes, usually.

  
"Yeah, but I'll explain exactly what you've signed up for if you promise not to equate my way of living to prostitution again." I contain a sigh and he kicks back on the couch. He was a little taller than me but we were similar enough heights that I might be able to say we're the same height and no one would be the wiser. He threw his lightly toned, tanned arms behind his head in an effort to be comfortable. It was after all the adjusting that he finally gave me a nod to go on and explain. "So, you are a source of food, to vampires, and you'll sit in this room all day. After one feeding you can't let anyone feed off you for an hour. That means your max a day is 12, that's all they'll pay you for."

  
"What do I do in the spare time? That's so lame!" he was nauseating. He watched me with intent blue eyes. He 'needed' to have something to do.

  
"Do whatever you want, but you'll spend the first 15 or 20 minutes coming down," I explained, "it's like a high. The endorphin released when you're bitten is meant to subdue you. It's natural, it won't hurt you, but it is rather intense."

  
"Oh, whatever, I'm not gonna get high off something biting my neck." something?  
"You will, and we aren't somethings. We're people. We're just altered. You're lucky that we even take scum like you. Don't get shitty because you can't sustain a normal job." He looked like I'd shot him. Who knew a blind jab could hit so close to home?

  
"I can too! Fuck you, Mullet of the Living Dead, I don't need this shit!" I almost wanted to thank him for the beautiful insult. I watch him storm out and I let out that contained sigh from earlier. Too bad it was about 5 minutes before he came back in with a pretty hard pout. It was kind of cute seeing such a defeated look on that stupid face of his. "I really need this job, can we start over?" Oh, finally, there some submission.

  
From there I just nodded and held out my hand, "I'm Keith Kogane, your trainer in blood swindling prostitution." I couldn't help pushing him.

  
His mouth hung open in that dumb little 'o' again, "we're starting over that's not fair! I'm Lance McClain your trainee who's here to learn how to efficiently give blood to the vampire population in Altea City while making money and not dying."

  
He actually let me run through everything and explain. He even asked useful questions like what to do if at the end of the hour he still feels wobbly or what if he feels that the customer is too aggressive. We even went over how vampires aren't technically dead, because our cells are still living. He also asked about why this entire operation existed to get vampires blood like this. When getting blood is institutionalize like it is at Haven Garden Hotel, then vampires just become humans with little quirks. It's when vampires have no way to get food that things become a problem.

  
Then we discussed pay, he gets 50 dollars just for being in the building and willing to feed people then 20 more for each individual he feeds. That's at max 290 a day which is paid out to him in cash when he clocks out. Vampires typically don’t mind to pay top dollar to be able to live normally. Plus, we generally feed every other day, and it's 40 dollars a pop. So, it's 20 dollars a day to sustain.

  
I could see him trying to internalize everything I'd explained, I don't know how well that was working out for him. "Can I try it? Like prior to getting paid? How do I... hold them? Or do they hold me? I think I kind of get the reason for this place and all the pay but how does the process even work?"

  
Okay, fair questions. "Usually the easiest is to sit in their lap if you're smaller and they sit in your lap if you're bigger. If you want to try it, I can do it just so you know what it's like?" He gave me a quick nod, "it can be kind of hard to get use too, but you should be fine. Different people get different highs with different bites. I've never seen someone like... Trip out or anything like that though. It's usually like a dazed high, sleepy high or a euphoric high."

  
"So either I'm stoned, dozing off in the middle of sentences, or begging for more?" he asked, I suppose it's to clarify. I nodded a bit, those were crude ways of explaining but if that's how he understands then so be it. "Would I be in your lap or you in mine?"

  
I watched him sit up and the question flustered me a little bit. Technically I was smaller, and I did prefer sitting in the feeders lap anyway. "I'll sit in yours."

  
He watched me a moment while we were close. I was facing him, hands on his shoulders to stay steady and my legs were around him. He was rather pretty up close and he smelled phenomenal. I didn't notice the little smile I'd developed until he broke the silence. "You like what you see? 'Course ya do, I am pretty perfect."

  
"Perfectly disgusting," I retorted and my smile dispersed, "you don't smell very good." I said,figuring that me hurting his ego couldn't be a bad thing for this guy.

  
He honestly looked hurt for all of two seconds before getting in my face, it's not like he had far to go. I leaned back far as I could without falling out of his lap because he was too close. "Even if you don't like the taste, I'm sure being in the lap of a truly gorgeous man will be enough to keep ya happy." He then leaned back on the couch and tilts his head to his left. "Come on."

  
"You're so gross." I uttered before leaning down. He smelled damn good, but I couldn't tell him that. Then before I could even bite him, he stops me.

  
“Wait, wait, wait, biting me won't turn me right.”

  
I genuinely couldn't contain the frown and sigh, “no, the typical vampire can't change you. Only purebloods can. Think of it like a virus the only the original hosts can pass around. So, I'd be infected but I'm not contagious at all.”

  
“Oh, oh, okay. Alright, just making sure. I'm not trying to be undead or anything like that,” once he finally shut up, I bit close to where his neck and shoulder connect and he whined initially. His hands tightened on the shirt fabric around my waist. Then there was a small noise and a buck of his hips, which set me off initially. This was a euphoric high.

  
"H-holy shit," I heard him sputter out and he kept adjusting underneath me, unintentionally grinding into me (maybe it was intentional). I heard another noise, but it came from myself and I pulled back unsure what to do. I had never given anyone a euphoric high. I kind of liked it.

  
He just watched me for a minute but I couldn't watch him in return. I went to get up but he holds me there. "Let me up."

  
"You should give me more."

  
"I can't, you need to sober up and then head home."

  
"I can't sober up with such a pretty mullet in my lap."

  
"Asshole." I mumble, and stay with him for a couple more minutes before forcing myself up. "You should leave whenever you're able. Be back here 6 a.m. you've got mouths to feed."


	2. He's Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is late to work, because his nerves got to him. Keith is heartless, but not a complete douche all the time. 
> 
>  
> 
> KEITH'S POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much?? There's been a pretty hefty response to just the first chapter. Bless all of you.  
> Again, I don't have an editor if there's anything whack in the chapter grammar wise (plot wise too?) let me know so I can fix it.  
> Updates won't always be this quick I just have the first 4 chapters lined up and mostly written out so they're really easy to flesh out the rest of the way.  
> Again, thank you all and spanish meanings are in the END NOTES (I'm not fluent. I know a decent amount of spanish, but I'm no where near fluent. Let me know if the spanish funky too)

That dip shit was late. It was 7:47 a.m. when this idiot came in. "Come on, come on you idiot, there's people waiting." I dragged him to the elevator. The upper floors were for feeding while the rest of the hotel ran as a basic hotel. I took him to his room, 741. That would always be his room. I shove a key card into his hands, "you check in with me each morning and I'll clock you in then you come to this room. Okay?" I asked Lance who's yet to say a word by the time we're in the room.

      "Okay." he says and I could tell something was wrong and I didn't have the time to deal with it but I did anyway.

      "What's wrong?"

      "Nothing."

      "If you don't speak now I'm clocking you in and you're going to have to deal."

      He looked mortified and grabbed my arm, 'I'm just nervous okay? I've been outside for an hour and a half just standing there!"

      "You liked it yesterday, it's all the same, the high might be different." I explained and he shut up.

     "Okay." He was still not appeased.

     "I'll watch the camera for your room the whole time okay?" That did something for him. He smiles at me, even though it's a little weak. "It'll be fine."

     "I knew you liked looking at me, but damn watching me on camera... Say uh, can I come out between meals since I have an hour to kill?" I nod to him, "alright where can I find you?"

\---------------

     I watched him like I promised. He was fine, but the high looked different. There wasn't any asking for more or anything. She just left him in his doped up state. It took about 15 minutes before he wandered down to my counter, where I assured him I'd be. "How was it?"

      "I feel stoned." He looked it too and he giggled a bit for no reason really. "I don't know which one I liked better?"

     "Mm, think about it when you're sober." I lightly punch his shoulder and he almost falls over. "Oh wow..."

      "Shhh, I'm fine." he says and plops into the chair beside me, thinking for a minute, "but, actually, I've decided I like your bite better, yours was pretty nice Mullet."

      "Why are you obsessing over my hair?"

      "It's pretty." Something told me he wouldn't have let me in on that if he weren't a little dopey at the moment.

      "Uhm, thanks...?"

\---------------

      His first day was over, he did okay. No major mishaps. He did almost pass out a couple times but that's normal. He was sitting in the lobby of the hotel waiting on a ride that I was almost positive wasn’t going to show up. I pulled on my jacket and clocked out, "you need a ride?" I offered, to be kind, and he got a weirded out look on his face.

     "My ride will be here soon."

     "It's been two hours. You might as well get a room at this rate."

     "It's alright... I'm fine." I didn't believe that. I sat in the lobby chair beside him and watched him a moment, "what are you doing?"

      "Waiting with you. Making sure you get home safe." That was obvious to me anyway. "We don't need to lose any employees."

      "I, uh," what was the stutter for, "you really shouldn't wait with me we'll be here all night." he spits it out and I couldn't help but frown.

      "You don't have a place to go?"

     "Well... I do but I'm tired of bothering him. I was eventually just gonna get a room." he said with a frown on his face. He didn't know me well, I should have just left him alone.

     "Why don't we at least go get you food? You've not eaten at all."

     I felt the regret well up in my being as he gave me a smirk that made me want to hit him. "Is that a date proposition? I knew you liked what you got yesterday but damn you move quick."

      "You little shit," my fingers twitched, "I swear you're ju-"

     "Lance! Where the hell have you been man!? I thought you'd died? You said you'd be home before 10 and you aren't answering your phone? One of the hotel clerks said you got off two hours ago why didn't you call!" there was a big ballistic guy in front of us now. He was just a little chunky and I couldn't tell off the bat if he was all chub or if there was muscle to him. Anyway, he's Lance's mama bird friend as I came to learn. His names Hunk. Huh, I liked him. He seems pretty grounded compared to Lance who was just pouting like a child as he was lectured. "I almost sent Shiro up here."

      "Oh god, I'm glad you didn't... Hunk, I'm 19, no need to worry. I know what I'm doing." Lance spoke to his mom friend like he was trying to extend his curfew. "Plus, Lord Mullet over here is taking me to get food. I may even stay the night with him. Now go on, if I don't come home I'll call in the morning to let you know I'm alive."

     I smiled at Hunk trying to reassure him that I'm not a monster but he just looked more mortified. There was some harsh whispering, I heard 'customer' and 'vampire' a couple times then some mumbles along with a frightful and disappointed whisper-yell, "he's your boss! You can't go out with your boss Lance!"

      "It's just food, I promise..." I called over being a little fed up with being treated like I'm a horrid, untouchable monster. It took a couple more minutes of whispers but the frantic Mom Friend backed down. So, I thought I liked Hunk. I was not so sure now.

\--------------

      Lance decided on Steak n' Shake where he convinced them to make him a 7 by 7 before midnight. "You're not going to eat all that are you?" I was the terrified one now. "Do you know how terrible that has to be for you? Your blood will taste like grease.”

      "Dios mío, can I do anything without being hovered over? Yes, I'm going to eat this _entire fucking burger,_ then I'm rubbing my greasy ass fingers through your mullet."

      "Touch my mullet with your gremlin fingers and I'm biting your hand off."

      "Criticize my burger again and I'm doin' it. I'll be handless. Es lo que es, perra."

      "What wonderful insults that I don't understand but I guess I'll leave your burger alone. I'm sure it appreciates how fondly you defend it." He nodded, agreeing that the burger appreciated it. He was such a dork. "But, hey, if that guy expected you over why were you going to get a hotel room? Wait, are you really planning to stay with me?"

    "I burden him too badly. He looks over me like I'm a little kid, but, no, I just said that so he wouldn't know I was staying at the hotel." he sighs and finished his food pretty quick but I didn't comment on it, though I did buy his food for him, only because he's had a bad night.

     “Hey, ya know…. Thanks,” Lance piped up as we got back in my car, “for not just leaving me at the hotel. It's been awhile since someone other than Hunk and Shiro have actually been able to be present and care about me.”

     “Mmmm, it's no issue, but what do you mean able to be present?” I was more curious about him than I’d like to admit but he didn't seem to mind. He acted as if he’d not had anyone to talk to in years.

     Apparently, Lance was Cuban and his family was huge, but they didn't live in the United States like he did. I learned that Lance is one of 3 providers for 11 people that are in a different country altogether. He left the comfort of his family to take care of them from thousands of miles away. That just gnawed at me. He wasn't a bad guy, kind of annoying, but certainly not bad. It might be a good thing he moved here and landed himself in a somewhat dangerous but pretty well paying job. “So, what about you? I've been rambling and you just listened… What's your family situation like?”

     Oh.

     “Well, I ran away… They were hunters and I was scared shitless. I didn't even want to hunt vampires, but getting turned pit them against me. They're all like ‘pew pew, guns, we don't need no vampires around here. God damn bloodsuckers.’ So I ran. They only one I miss is my mom, but it’s better that I left so I didn't have to die or be an abomination to them,” I rambled a bit and felt like my life story was far less interesting than Lance’s but he seemed just as interested in mine as I was in his.

     “What? There are vampire hunters? What the actual hell? That's awful man, I'm so sorry.”

     “It's fine, I never quite fit in there anyway… Maybe, even though being a vampire is the last thing I wanted, it's a blessing in disguise. Would I like to have my humanity back and not out live most of the people I know, sure, but--” I decided to cut myself off, knowing I was getting down on myself. Once I get down it's hard for me to get back up. We sat in silence for a couple minutes on the way back to the hotel.

     “Do you really not feel human?” he asked me, sounding hurt. He was hurting for me?

     “No… I don't.”

     “But you said vampires are just humans with little quirks…”

     “We are but I have to remind myself that all the time. Most of the world looks at us like monsters, even though I’ve never killed anyone and this wasn't my choice; I'm still a monster.”

     “No you're not,” he said as I parked in front of the hotel, then he unbuckled his belt and leaned over to hug me. “You're not a monster, no one that looks good with a mullet can be a monster. They don't bless monsters with soft hair and pretty faces and gorgeous eyes…” My face got red as can be and I didn't exactly respond to the hug other than patting his arm. When he pulled back I could see how red his face was and all I remember after that is a quick, “good night,” and the sound of him scurrying into the hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dios mío - my god  
> Es lo que es, perra. - It is what it is, bitch.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. He's Good At This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith damns himself into flirtation hell.  
> Keith's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided to break up the story? Like We Can Try It is just going to be the story of how they got together and the other installments in the series are going to be one off or little 2 chapter stories that come off of this. Sorry it's so short? Spanish translations are in end notes.  
> Also, still no editor. Let me know if anything whack is going on grammar wise (or story wise).  
> Let me know what you all think!

3 Months Later--------------------

Lance had regulars. There were a few feeders that did but he's only been doing this for a few months. Other feeders have been doing this for years and don't have requests. "Can I get room 741?" I heard it way too often. I didn’t know why, but it bothered me. They don't even know his name, but they never know anyone’s name.

"He's still coming down. If you want to wait 45 minutes then I'll make sure you get him,” but the truth was Lance only had 20 minutes before he was ready. I lied to a customer and at the time, I had no clue why I had done that. The man opted not to wait the 45 minutes because he had to somewhere to be, so I sent him to room 729.

A couple moments later, hands dug into my sides. My instinct was to turn and hit whoever was in my personal space. So, I turned but refrained from hitting because the only person at the hotel that broke my boundaries was Lance. I shoved him a little bit, "what the hell are you doing?!"

"Trying to tickle you, holy shit you're fierce." he laughed a little bit and I scowled, "eres lindo. Tú eres siempre muy guapo, incluso cuando tú eres enojado."

"You always talk to me in Spanish, why? I know it’s ‘cause you're always insulting me."

He just laughed really hard and I had know idea why. He wouldn't explain and I started to shoo him away out from behind my counter in the hotel lobby. "You despicable brat I'm going to fight you later, now you get back to work." I found myself smiling as he ran to the other side of the counter. He still had a few more minutes before he had to go back. "Go on, I said go," I chuckled a bit and he watched me closely; he leaned over the counter and got pretty close to me. I leaned in to rival him, "back up you dork, this is my counter."

"Mmm, no... I've got about 7 minutes to kill and you said I could do whatever with my free time." He stood and watched me for a couple seconds, I saw him bite his lip. "Hey... Why don't you ever come up and ya know feed on me? Was it really that gross?"

"No? I actually liked it."

"You said I smelled bad! You lied to me!" I couldn't tell if he was genuinely hurt or that was just a shock to him.

"I did, I couldn't let you have that big an ego on the first day."

He rolled his eyes and stood up straight, crossing his arms. "I think you should come up and be my customer for this hour because you lied to me."

"Pfft, no, I'm working." Then a co-worker, Pidge, sounded off that I could have an hour break. Lance laughed in my face before running down the counter and high fiving that little monster. Damn it Pidge. She gave me the sweetest smile but it was deceitful.

"Have fun with him, don't get too rowdy though. You're on camera!" Pidge yelled after me then snickered.

I rolled my eyes and clocked off, "she's the worst."

"Uhm no, Pidge is literally a blessing to this Earth what are you talking about?"

"You don't know her. She's an actual gremlin," actually Pidge is one of my best friends, she just didn’t work too often, but I could assure everyone that she was a monster.

We got up to room 741 and Lance let us in with his key card. He dragged me to the bed, but he usually used the couch, so that was a little unsettling to me. "Why the bed?"

"Why not the bed? It's bigger and comfier."

"I don't know. I thought you preferred the couch."

"Why would you think that?" he asked looking like he was getting somewhere with that.

"You always use the couch."

"Ohh, You still watch me on the cameras?"

That sounded so condemning, but he smirked. "Only because..." I didn't really have a reason, "uhm..."

"Because you think it's hot watching me get bitten by others, ohhh! Or are you jealous, mi amor?"

"What? Neither! I just.... I gotta make sure you're not dying or anything you're still kind of new. You're terrible but you don't deserve to get hurt, especially not when you have people back home that you're caring for." I thought back to the customer I lied to to stop him from feeding on Lance. Was that jealousy?

"Oh whatever, just come on. You paid for a meal right?" he asked and jerked me on top of him as he laid down. I was sitting on his hips in the bed, hands on his chest to keep myself steady, and he was looking at me in a way I can't decipher. It almost feels like lust.

"I did yeah..." I was flustered and confused. I was likely jealous. He was lustful. I didn't know how to put those two things in line. Regardless, I leaned down and pulled his head to his left by his hair going to bite the same spot I bit the first and only time I fed off of him before, but my stomach dropped seeing so many other marks. His entire neck is covered in those stupid 2 prong bites. I couldn’t help but hesitate.

"Whats wrong?" he spoke up and seemed a little worried, but I couldn’t tell him what caught me off guard. It felt stupid to be upset over something so trivial. It wasn’t like he was going to remember any of those other bites as vividly as the first time I bit him so it shouldn’t matter. I didn’t know why that mattered to me either. Why did I care that he remembered my bites?

"It's nothing..." I don't know what I expected. I found a clearer spot near where my first bite was and dug in. He gasped and he grabbed my hair pulling. He drove me a little insane. One of my hands found his jawline gently stroking it and the other stays on his chest. Then his hips bucked grinding himself into my ass. I made a small noise that I'm sure he read as a moan and I bit into him harder for just a second before I was able to drag myself away. I couldn’t deny that I wanted more, but I also couldn’t suck him dry; I’d never find someone sweet as him again. This had taken all of 2 minutes and he was a shaking, breathless mess. To me, he was beautiful like that. "Is it that good?" I asked as I sat back on his hips and messed with his shirt to keep myself busy.

"It's more than good..." he said and pulled me back down to play with my hair. "Your bite is my favorite." That stuck with me, out of the hundreds of bites he'd received up until that point, I was his favorite. He was trying to calm down from the bite and his breathing was slowly returning to normal, "you know... In that state, I'm so sure that you could convince me to do literally anything."

"Really?" anything sexual or just anything...?

"Yeah, I'd do anything for that kind of bite. It's addicting..."

"That's crazy. You're lucky I won't take advantage of that..."

"What if I want you to take advantage of me?"

Nope. That broke me and I had to go.

So, with that I just left. No explanation. I didn’t want to take advantage of him at all.

\--------

"You haven't said a word since you came back down." Goodness, why couldn’t Pidge see that now was not the time? I stayed quiet and scrolled through some social media on the hotel computer. "You know I watched what went down on the camera right? What did he say that got you all flustered." I stayed silent, so she kicked my chair causing it to swivel towards her a little bit. "What did he say?"

"He said he wanted me to take advantage of him. I don't know how to deal with that! He's always in my space and it's so confusing Pidge. He touches my hair and tries to tickle me and wants me to bite him. He's got so many bites on his neck it makes me queasy and of all those bites I'm his favorite. What is up with him? He's so..." I didn't know what to call this guy. He was just... He was dorky, frustratingly loud, he doesn't know when to stop and he has no sense of personal space but he's a good guy. He was sweet and loving and he had this laugh that gets me smiling anytime he's not being an ass. "He's so Lance."

"He's trying to let you know he's interested in you. He's flirting."

"What? No. No he's not! He's always insulting me in Spanish and he always gets me all frazzled and pissed off."

"Keith..." she looked at me like I was a fucking moron. "He never insults you in Spanish. It's always compliments. He's scared to say them so you can understand."

"No."

"Keith come o-"

"No, you're lying, you're trying to start shit Pidge. I know you too well."

"Keith. I'm an asshole. I've shoved you into more pools than I can count. I've shot spitballs in your hair. I've publicly humiliated you in the name of friendship so many times that it's not even humiliating to you anymore, but I am your friend and I'm not gonna fuck you out of this relationship."

"There isn't a relationship. I barely know him. He's worked here all of a couple months," even if it was just a couple months, Lance was my friend and he was a close friend.

"Okay, so? He's got a little crush on his vampire boss, that boy could teach you some things, like having a heart. Humor him at least. He's interested and you're so defensive that I know you are too. Just hang out with him some more. You'll be dating within a month I swear on it."

"Whatever."  
\-------

I'd forgotten all about earlier before I watched Lance stalk past the counter not even attempting to bother me. "Lance..?" I said it loud enough to get his attention. He turned his head towards me and he frowned, "you're just gonna leave without saying good bye? What about dinner?" I asked. I had been taking him out most nights to be sure he was eating but not even a goodbye that night? That was harsh.

"I thought you'd be mad at me."

"No no... If it's over earlier I just overreacted. I’ve just never been talked to… ya know, that way. I’ve never had anyone want me to bite them or take ‘advantage’ of them. That was just a weird experience for me. I’m sorry for flipping shit and I’m awful at talking. I’m really sorry." I explained trying to let him know we're okay, but that this situation was new and different for me. He just grins and saunters over going from sad dork to flirtatious devil in 3 seconds. He hip bumps me now as we both stand behind the counter. “Just because we’re okay doesn’t mean you get to be a flirt.”

He scoffs a bit like I'd offended him, “a flirt? Me? Mi amor, I’m hurt.”

"How can you say you’re not a flirt? You literally pulled me on top of you and then said you wanted me to take advantage of you... How is that not flirting?"

He was frowned at me then he opened his mouth and shut it again before he finally spoke, "you wanna see flirting you beautiful mullet? I'll show you flirting. Just keep in mind you brought this on yourself."

Oh god damn it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eres lindo. Tú eres siempre muy guapo, incluso cuando eres enojado. - You're cute. You're always so pretty even when you're mad.  
> Mi amor- My love


	4. He's My Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They decide to try it.  
> Keith's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH SO, this is the last chapter but this is just a set up for their situation. There's going to be other stories in the series that use this as an anchor.

He was right. I guess I did bring it upon myself. The very next day he arrived at my counter earlier than usual. Even when he stays in the hotel he's usually a solid 15 to 20 minutes late. He had a rose in his hand. It was possibly the whitest rose I'd ever seen and it was beautiful. "I went out for a walk this morning and the florist had freshly cut roses. I picked out the most beautiful one because you rose above all the pretty faces I've seen." I decided right then that I should kill him, but I didn't.

Instead of ending his life, which would be the appropriate reaction, I just stammered and took the rose scurrying off to get water for it in one of the vases the hotel didn't use for one of their billions of floral decorations. I came back with it all pretty in its vase before I mumbled, "thank you." He looked so proud of his cheesy flirtatious pun. 

"No problem sweetheart, it's the least I can do for my precious mullet," he cooed at me. Wow. Precious mullet, someone save me.

"Okay, first of all, I'm not yours, second of all, leave me and my mullet alone."

"I told you that you brought this upon yourself, you can't stop me now." He leaned across the counter and tried to kiss my cheek but I leaned nearly a full 90 degrees away from him.

"Get to work loser, you've got mouths to feed."

He had sorely accepted defeat and clocked in then headed upstairs but not before he pulled me close to him for that kiss on the cheek that I had skillfully avoided moments before. He ran off after that and I couldn't help but both blush and roll my eyes.

"He couldn't take no for an answer aye?" Pidge called over from the back room door where the hotel kept all the extra stuff like towels and sheets and all that mess.

"I can't believe you saw and didn't help me."

"I can. You like it anyway."

"I didn't like it. At all." I lied. I did kind of like it.

\--------------

The day had been rather uneventful other than me keeping 'regulars' the hell away from Lance. I didn't tell anyone about me dead up lying to customers even though Pidge started noticing and she teased me about it a little bit during the shift but now it was time to be getting off of work and Lance came down for his cash, with his jacket collar covering most of his neck. "We going out for dinner?" I asked.

"Hell yeah we are and I'm treating you afterwards. How about a bite, no charge, at my place?" he suggests.

"Your place as in your rented hotel room?"

"Well, yeah, I still pay for it. It's mine."

"I don't know we'll see. I'm not very hungry." I lied again. Honestly, biting Lance right then sounded phenomenal, but instead we decided to head out to the burger joint across the street from the hotel. All Lance ate was burgers unless he found the motivation to cook for himself in his little hotel room kitchen.

“Mmm don't ruin the night, even if you're not gonna feed, you should come chill with me for a little bit tonight. We both know you rarely sleep anyway…” he said acting like I didn't have much better to do, which, he wasn't wrong. I was just wary as hell about being in Lance’s personal room with no cameras and no one to tell me to stop or to get off of him. I knew I wouldn’t hurt him, but there were other things I had decided I wouldn't mind doing to him.

“We'll see, mi a-amor,” I had fucked it up. That was what I got for trying to be sly and I didn't know what it meant at the time, but the look on his face is still burned into my memory. He was so surprised and excited.

“Do you even know what that means?”

“No, but that's what you've called me before. What's it mean?”

“Nothing, nothing, don't worry about it. It's cute that you're picking up my language even if it's just a little bit and you don't know what you're saying,” he grins and opens the door to the restaurant for me and we both head inside.

As we get sat, I decided to look up just what ‘mi amor’ means and I stared at my phone for a couple minutes until the host walked away and I move my stare to Lance. “You've been calling me, ‘my love’ are you fucking joking right now?”

“What- oh? You looked it up, yeah I guess I have, but you said it back.”

“I didn't know!” I got loud, much louder than I meant to and Lance took hold of one of my hands that were balled into fists and resting on the table; he gently patted it. 

“Man, I'm sorry… If it bothers you that bad I'll stop…” but I didn't want that either. 

“I-I guess you don't have to stop it. I guess it's okay, but you gotta stop the Spanish thing. No more Spanish and not giving me translations.”

“Deal, I didn't mean to upset ya, mi amor.” Little did we know, our server was standing beside the table waiting on us to notice her. She no doubt thought we were having a lovers’ quarrel as she asked us about our drinks and how she should ring up the bill later on. What made it worse is Lance decided to argue with me over paying even though I always paid. The server walked off and Lance started laughing, “she thinks we're some psycho gay couple in the midst of a fight.”

“the only information in that that's wrong is us being a gay couple,” I said and pulled my hand, that he was holding, away.

His mouth dropped into his typical ‘o' shape, “you think I'm psychotic?” he asked trying to hide his smirk, “why do you say that?”

“Hmmm, I don't know… maybe because you like being bitten and you like to be taken advantage of,” I said knowing I sounded like I was teasing him. His face got red and he leaned in a bit.

“I only like it when it’s you.”

“O-oh, you can't just say stuff like that Lance oh my god,” I stumbled over my words and stared down in my lap as the server brought us both waters, even though I wouldn't drink mine, and Lance orders his food. 

The rest of the meal was small talk. I thought that it’d be best not to continue on with the previous subject. I didn't know how I felt about Lance. Sure he was kind, sweet, pretty, and he smelled phenomenal, but he was human. He was so human, I couldn't get attached to him, even though it was far too late for that. Part of me wanted to smack him for being charming in his own weird way: the rest of me wanted to drag him across the table and kiss him.

\-------------

I walked back into the hotel lobby as Lance patted his stomach mumbling about a food baby. "See you Wednesday man..." I said.

The look on his face was one of betrayal and disdain. "Tomorrow's Tuesday! You're gonna leave me alone? What if I get some weird guy in my room and I end up dead Keith, you're suppose to watch out for me!" That was a little extreme, but nonetheless, the thought made me queasy.

"You take the day off too then. There's more than enough feeders for tomorrow. I-I can get you off the schedule."

He grinned like he’d won something and he kissed my cheek then I wiped the kiss off like any normal person would. "You can't wipe off my kisses that's not cool man! And aren't you coming up to my room?" I'd forgotten he wanted that but I went with him regardless, forgetting my wariness of being alone with him momentarily. This was room 221. It was different seeing Lance in a room that's actually his. It smelled like him even stronger than 741 did. His clothes were tossed into a corner but his bed was neatly made, not sure if that was hotel staff or Lance. "Are you really not hungry?"

"I'm fine Lance. Believe me if I was hungry you'd know."

"And how would I know?"

"Cause I'd be all over you." Now, I could have worded that better but, between my nerves and my ever conflicting thoughts, those were the words that left my mouth.

"Ohh would you like to be all over me anyway?" he asked then his arms were around my waist and he gave me a smirk. "Cause I think that sounds like a great plan mullet boy."

"Why do you have it so bad for me? You hated me when we met," the words kind of fell out. I processed internally that Lance had it bad for me. No matter how I tried to keep my distance, I always found myself by his side. He was my closest friend at that moment. I adored him to no end, despite popular belief, and I couldn't possibly separate myself from him. So, every time he flirted with me, I couldn't step back. I loved the attention and honestly, I liked him back. No matter how impractical it was.

"Why wouldn't I? You take me out to eat, you check on me, and play with me, and the way you make me feel is pretty great... Even when you're trying to be a dick. When you pout I want to kiss you, when you blush I wonder how red I could make you."

“Oh my god,” is all I could muster and the little blood I had in my body ran to my cheeks. “Shush and get away from me.” He didn't. Those arms remained around my waist and he pouted like the man child he was. “Why do you even want to get with a vampire? It won't work out. I'll live way longer than you and I don't age.” I explained as I kept my arms at my side. My head was reeling; I desperately wanted this. I wanted his touch, every kiss, every inch of him, but the only way to make this work for the long run was to get him made into a vampire. I couldn't do that to him. 

“Maybe we can live in the moment for now, say we last awhile, happily, I could become a vampire,” he said it so nonchalantly, this was not a silly game. This was his humanity. He couldn't give it up for me of all people. Especially when it was ripped from other people like me without consent.

“You don't know what that entails, you don't want to do that and if we're going to do this I don't want to lose you.”

“Keith, look at me, go on and explain but honestly, you've made me happier in the last couple months than I've been in years. I think I could spend forever with you if this keeps up mi amor.”

He was absolutely insane. I explained everything. I told him the process is painful and the continuing on longer than everyone he knew and loved was going to be even more painful. He stood before me unwavering, as I told him we’d have to get in touch with the purebloods which is dangerous in itself. We’d have to get him registered. It was the hardest path he could possibly throw himself into, but he looks me dead in the eyes after listening to me ramble on and on, “If we last long enough, I'd love more than anything to spend forever with you.”

“What about your family?” I was a mess. I wanted to cry and scream. I could feel the tears threatening in my eyes. “They fucking need you! They gave you your humanity! They gave you life and you love them! You love helping them! Why do you want to throw any of that away for me! Lance! I'm a vampire, I'm a fucking monster, don't let yourself be one too,” I was loud. Rarely do I yell; it took a lot to put me off to the point that I was yelling, but in that moment I was shocked and scared, “You're being too impulsive… Even if this did work out and 5 or 10 years down the road when you're suppose to be turned, what if you decide that it’s not for you and I have to lose you…”

“Well… Even if we stay friends you'll have to lose me eventually. I am only human after all, but you're not a monster. And my family… my family would accept me forever, they're the most loving people I know and they’d never send me away. Being a vampire would mean I'm able to stay young and help them longer, through all the generations that are coming,” he responded with nothing but optimism. There was nothing but positives for him in this decision and I could see it in his eyes he wouldn't change his mind. His arms were still around me and I didn't notice that at some point I started to lean against him, my arms were around him and my face was buried in his shoulder

“ So, how long is long enough?” I asked

“What?”

“You said, if we last long enough then you'll turn. I want to know what that impulsive brain of yours thinks is long enough.”

“Well I'm 19 now… physically you're 22 so how about if we last to me being 30?”

I didn't know how serious he was, but it was so overwhelming. In the 3 years I had been a vampire, I had lost everything and everyone. Terrified, I had run away. Now, I had someone who was potentially going to give up his humanity for me if we could happily be a couple for a decade. That feeling, knowing I had a real chance to find love, was distressing, overwhelming, fantastic, and utterly terrifying. All I could do was stare at him. There was no arguing and I finally decided to submit. My lips pressed to his with nothing fervor, this was my chance. This was my chance to move on and be happy. I could feel my worry start to fade and rise simultaneously as he held me tight kissing me like it was something he’d wanted for years. When our lips broke apart for just a moment, I met his eyes and spoke up, “Okay. We can try it.”


End file.
